


Hear me now

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Gen, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: "you have no idea what it's like to be an outsider" she spits "to be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are!" she yells, getting closer to him "thats just it morgana, i do know what that feels like" he whispers back.
Series: Merlin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Kudos: 26





	Hear me now

Morgana glares the man in front of her, how dare he think he can change her mind with just a few words "you have no idea what it's like to be an outsider" she spits, watching as his face falls and his mouth opens as if to speak, only for it to close once more "to be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are!" She yells as she gets closer to him, slightly in awe at how he doesn't back away the only thing giving away his fear and sadness are his eyes, which suddenly become cloudy and she watches him war with his thoughts for a few seconds before guilt and fear appear in his eyes "thats just it morgana, i do know what that feels like" he says, staring at her defiantly refusing to back down from the staring contest that they've started.

She scoffs rolling her eyes before speaking once more "how merlin?! How could a farm boy possibly feel those things!" Watching merlin closely she sees him close his eyes and take a deep breath "i have magic, i was born with it" he whispers as he looks away from her, shame filling his eyes whilst her own widen. He couldnt have, he would have helped her when she thought she was imagining all the things that were happening! Morgana backs up slightly shaking her head as merlin watches on sadly "prove it" she whispers, not trusting her voice any louder watching as he stretched out his hand and whispered something, the golden eyes unmissable in the darkend cave they were in. 

A fire suddenly lit its self in his palm causing her to jump slightly, waiting for it to become uncontrollable, for merlins panic at seeing it. Only none of those happend and he whispered something else, a small dragon coming out of the flames lazily flapping its wings before vanishing as soon as it appeared "you've had magic this entire time, yet you did nothing to help me?!" She screams, satisfied when the fire suddenly got bigger but it was quickly put out and Morgana's glare intensified "it's one of the things i regret the most" she heard him whisper and rolls her eyes at the excuse "you have no idea how much i wanted to tell you, wanted to help" he says obviously noticing that she didn't believe him. 

She heard something shatter close by as she all but thunders "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" back at him, smirking when he flinches and backs off slightly "i listened to bad advice from two different voices" he says looking down ashamed of himself, morgana could probably guess that one of them was gaius as the older man had been keeping her magic a secret since she first started having nightmares at 14, but the other? She couldn't even begin to guess who merlin couldve spoken to in order for them to get him to ignore her plight, tilting her head slightly she whispers "why are you here merlin? After everything you've done you really think I'd listen to you?" Its then she sees something deeper than what the man usually lets anyone else around them see, she sees that he looks as lost as she felt yet theres something that's keeping him sane. 

Merlin just shrugs helplessly "i wanted to Appologise, to try and get you back on a road of good" there was a slight pause before he looks at her, truely looks at her for the first time since they started talking "i wanted to get the morgana that i knew when i first got to camelot back" he says and all she can see in his eyes is sadness, though before she can shoot a hurtful remark back at him he sighs "i see now that even if you accepted my appology, you wouldn't believe it nor would you trust me" there's a self deprecating laugh as morgana let what he'd just said in. 

Realising that merlin wasn't the same person that he was when he first entered her life and he knew what he was saying was true "i truly am sorry for not telling you and for the poison though that was for the love of camelot" she heard the last bit grumbled and rolled her eyes, though she smiled slightly. 

It seemed that merlin wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be, hell he'd been hiding his magic in plain sight by the sounds of it "the poison i can slightly understand, it seems it was me the enchantment was locked too" she says haltingly, not wanting to speak ill of her sister but also knowing enough to figure out merlin probably had a reason to do it "but not telling me about my magic? Have you no shame merlin, did you not feel the same once?!" She yells getting in his face now, still slightly awed by the fact that he hadn't backed up any more than when she had screamed at him earlier "i had no control merlin, do you understand? Its terrifying!" she says slightly quieter as she sees him nodding, though what it is he's nodding at is beyond her "i know, i came to camelot so i could control my own and you have no idea how many times i came close to telling you" he says as he just now takes a step back. 

She raised an eye brow before snarling at him, it was one thing telling her that he was close to revealing his own magic, it was another to know the struggles she was going through and ignore her plea for help just because of other people told him to. Before he had another chance to speak she held a hand out, forcing him to go flying backwards into the wall "goodbye merlin" she growls before disapearing the way she'd entered.


End file.
